Bishie 101
by Wataruo
Summary: Just a litte something fun a friend and I came up with for the great looking guys of FY. Of course this could be used for what ever anime you would prefer. :winks:


*puts in standard thing here. No bishonen actually belong to me and Yui-chan. But I really wish they did. Especially the guys from FY So basically I am writing this for my own personal amusement, and of course for those great hentai fan girls on the Fyfreeforall list!*  
  
*notes that any bishie may be used for this.*  
  
Bishie 101  
(Or Fun with your Bishonen)  
By: Wataruo-chan and Yui-chan  
  
First  
  
Grab yourself a bishie. (Don't matter which one, as long as they are lickable.)  
  
*Personnally, I rather have Hotohori, but Yui-chan over there seems a bit tied up with Tasuki.*   
  
  
Second  
  
Break out fuzzy handcuffs, whip-cream, chocolate syrup, strawberries, among with other things that might strike your fancy and make things sticky ::evil hentai grins:: But don't forget the Sake.  
  
*notes drinking alcohol could impede your fun with the bishie, unless of course you plan to lick it off of him.*  
  
Third  
  
Pour condiment of choice (or choices) over bishie.  
  
Fourth  
  
Drool, stand back and note your handwork.   
  
*Take pride in your work girls!!!*  
  
Fifth  
  
Lick off condiment  
  
Sixth  
  
Realize that you forgot the towels and warm water which can be used to bathe with bishie later.  
  
* :sheepish grin: The authors forgot to mention how messy these little lessons are, so never forget the warm water or towels!*  
  
  
Seventh  
  
Curse yourself for forgetting those objects.  
  
*as the authors have on many occasions*  
  
Eight  
  
Notice your bishie is now stuck to the sheets while you were contemplating those items you forgot.  
  
Ninth  
  
Curse yet again for your bishie is now stuck to the bed.  
  
*This was pointed out to me by a few individuals that a helpless bishie stuck to a bed may not be a bad thing. However, this author would like to note that while this could be fun, I rather have a fully cooperative bishie, capable of movement. :hentai grin: Much more fun, no da!*  
  
Tenth  
  
Light Bulb!! Break out multi-purpose Jack Hammer ::hentai grin:: to remove bishie.  
  
*Dont have a jackhammer?? Hmm, this proves to be a problem. You could wait for the sticky stuff to dissolve, but that could take some time...So I suggest a rake! Every household has one and much less expensive. Warns students however this could cause your bishie pain, yet you can kiss the boo-boos and make them better to console your ticked off bishie*  
  
Eleventh  
  
Ignore his cries of pain, he really enjoys it.  
  
*Honestly! :Holds up right hand: They do!!! :hears screams from Tasuki, notices that it comes from Yui-chan's direction.: Err... maybe some don't. :grins:*  
  
Twelve  
  
Promise to kiss and make it better.  
  
*this will soothe your bishie.*  
  
Thirteen  
  
Once Bishie is removed, roll bishie onto floor, leaving sheets nasty and repeat steps 1-5, remembering the towels and water this time.  
  
*Dont forget clean sheets otherwise you will be stuck to the bed along with your bishie. :Thinks about this: Nevermind that could be fun! And you could stay on the floor if you prefer. But it is harder to clean later!!!*  
  
Fourteen  
  
Once Bishie is removed, roll bishie onto floor, leaving sheets nasty and repeat steps 1-5, remembering the towels and water this time.  
  
Fifteen  
  
CENSORED!!!!!  
  
*You didnt honestly think we were going put lemon in here. :winks: Maybe next time. :evil hentai grin:*  
  
Sixthteen  
  
Fill up bath with warm water to wash yourself and your really sticky bishie ::hentai grins again::  
  
Seventeen  
  
Wash bishie thoroughly with warm water, pat or air dry. Remember to get all the tiny crevices.  
  
  
  
* Congrats. You have now done it. You have successfully completely Bishie 101. If you care to, you may repeat these steps as many times as you like, or as long as you have whipped cream. Now go take a nap and stay tuned for Wataruo-chan's and Yui-chan's next installment, Bondage With Your Bishie. Arigato, and have a safe learning experience.*  
  
**note : authors are not responsible for the consequences of these actions.** 


End file.
